


i just like peanut butter and jelly, ok?

by ziallshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kids, M/M, One Shot, Underage Liam, Underage Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallshire/pseuds/ziallshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna eat that?" Liam poked Zayn's side. "Well, yea." Zayn mumbled. His mother packed him this sandwich for lunch in a brown paper bag. "Peanut butter and jelly is for kids." Liam laughed. "I just like peanut butter and jelly, ok?" Zayn shot Liam a glare, but all Liam could do was laugh and roll his eyes, while unwrapping his ham and cheese.</p><p>Or the one where Liam and Zayn are kids in elementary school and have crushes on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just like peanut butter and jelly, ok?

**Author's Note:**

> I also like pb & j's and ziam is amazing. I hope this is cute enough (:  
> also keep in mind that zayn and liam are about 7-8 years old in this okay

Zayn pulled out his chair in the school's cafeteria and propped his bagged lunch on the table. It's his first day of school here in Wolverhampton since he moved out of Bradford. Zayn pulls out the food his mum packed for him. There's a thump on his left so Zayn look up through his dark eye lashes at the figure beside him. 

A boy that must be his age with curly brown hair that complimented his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. The boy smiled and sat and nodded towards Zayn. "'M name's Liam." The boy took out his lunch box. "Hi." Zayn said with a small smile. Zayn was shy and still new to the friend making thing. Back home, he had a couple friends but was always too quiet to make any more.

Liam gestured to Zayn as if saying 'And? What's your name?'. Zayn got the hint and shook his head. "Oh yea, yea sorry. Zayn. I'm Zayn." Liam nodded and the two got quiet.

"You gonna eat that?" Liam poked Zayn's side. "Well, yea." Zayn mumbled. His mother packed him this sandwich for lunch in his bag. "Peanut butter and jelly's for kids." Liam laughed. "I just like peanut butter and jelly, ok?" Zayn shot Liam a glare, but all Liam could do was laugh and roll his eyes, while unwrapping his ham and cheese.

Liam had a batman lunchbox, and Zayn admired that. Zayn loved super heroes. His mum would always get him different comic books for him if he got good grades, or for special holidays. 

"You like batman?" Liam asked pointing to his lunchbox. Zayn smiled. "Yea, he's one of my favorites." Zayn blushed. He wished he had a batman lunchbox just like Liam's. "Really? Batman is my favorite, too! I love him. I have tons of comics. Do you have comics?" Liam rambled. Zayn nodded his head and kept listening. Zayn liked to hear Liam talk. There was something about how hyper he got over batman or about how his favorite food was chocolate and how his mum had packed a king sized Hershey's bar for lunch. Liam broke the chocolate bar in half and pushed the other to Zayn's side. Zayn's eyes met with Liam's in a sense of asking, 'Really?' and Liam just nodded. 

Zayn picked up the split bar and nibbled a little on the sweet chocolate. Liam made a joke about how he looked like a baby mouse and Zayn laughed. Maybe Zayn could warm up to being friends with Liam. Maybe for a long time.

***

Its the second week of school for Zayn, and he still brings his pb & j's and Liam still makes fun of him for it. Zayn actually throws a piece of his sandwich at Liam. Liam picks up the piece of sandwich that had landed on his lunch box and stuffed it in his mouth. If Zayn had to admit, Liam looked a lot like a squirrel. The picture of a squirrel-Liam made Zayn giggle and Liam spoke with a mouth full. "What?" He said. Zayn only laughed more. He couldn't help but think Liam looked really cute. Liam swallowed the chewed up sandwich and refused to admit that peanut butter and jelly was delicious. Especially Zayn's peanut butter and jelly.

The two boys got up from their lunch table and walked back to their separate classrooms as the bell rang. As they approached Liam's class, Liam stopped Zayn. "Hey, you wanna come home with me today? My mum's making lasagna tonight and I've got a new spider-man comic we could read." Liam gave Zayn a small smile and Zayn returned it. "Yea, Yea. Lemme ask my teacher if I could give my mum a call, yea?" Liam smiled and nodded. Zayn turned to go to his classroom when Liam called for his name. 

"And Zayn?" "Yea, mate?" Liam paused for a bit. Then he ran up to Zayn and gave him a hug. Zayn was hesitant at first to hug back, but Liam hadn't let go yet so he slowly lifted his arm and embraced Liam. Liam pulled back and smiled. See you after school, Zayn." Zayn blushed. "See you." He said and turned to walk to his classroom. 

***

Zayn went home with Liam after school. Liam's mum was very happy to see Zayn, for some reason. She gave Zayn a hug and told him it was nice to finally meet him. Zayn blushed, which seems to be becoming a habit when he's around Liam. Liam pulled Zayn up the stairs to his room and Liam's mom told them dinner would be ready in thirty minutes.

When Zayn stepped inside Liam's room, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Oh my gosh, Liam." Zayn whispered as he stared around the room. Posters plastered on every inch of the wall, action figures lined upon shelf upon shelf, comic book stacked almost as tall as Zayn. And a Batman duvet with matching sheets. Liam stood proud and tall as Zayn looked around in awe. "This is your room?! Are you sure this isn't Stan Lee's hide out, Liam?" Zayn said as his mouth hung open. "Actually, Zayn, Stan Lee wa associated with Marvel not Dc but-" "Whatever mate. Your room is sick!" Zayn ran up to the shelf of action figures. "Dude, this is the limited edition Wolverine figure! Where'd you get it?" Zayn carefully picked up the toy. "Mum gave it to me last year." Liam smiled.

Zayn put down the action figure and made his way to Liam's bed. "This is wicked, mate." Zayn laughed. "Thanks, I try." 

***

It was the day before Valentine's day at school and Zayn had asked his mum if he could get some art supplies to make Liam a card. Zayn's mum lifted an eyebrow at him. "What, mum?" Zayn said confused. "You wanna give Liam, a boy, a card?" Zayn's mum found it a bit funny, but rather cute. "Yea, so?" Zayn shrugged. "Alright, honey." She said and took Zayn up to the store to get his supplies.

Zayn had made Liam a pink card with a huge heart in the middle that said "Happy Valentine's day, Li" in it (with the help of his mum, of course.) And Zayn had sprinkled silver glitter all around the card. "Do you think he'll like it, mum?" Zayn asked with his eyes all big and wide with concern. "He'll love it, Zayn." "I think so, too." Zayn smiled.

Zayn also had his mum make two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the shape of hearts, because tomorrow was valentines day of course. Zayn's mum smiled and continued to shape the sandwiches.

***

Today was Valentine's day and all four of the second grade classes were coming together as one big class. Zayn was excited to give Liam his masterpiece of a card. Zayn walked into class and saw Liam sitting at his table alone, with his backpack on top of the seat beside him. Zayn waved at Liam and Liam smiled so wide, Zayn was sure it would've split his face in two. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Zee." Liam smiled. "You too" Zayn said as he sat beside Liam. 

Their teachers had said it was time for them to exchange gifts and cards with their class mates and Zayn could barely sit still. When the teacher finished speaking, Zayn pulled out his back pack and started digging through it. He finally found a bright pink card and two lunch bags. He took out the card and gave it to Liam. Liam's jaw dropped as he scanned the card. He then smiled and gave Zayn a hug. 

"Hold on." he told Zayn as he got out his backpack. Liam had pulled out a blue card with super hero and heart stickers all over it. And in messy Liam handwriting "Happy Valentine's day, Zaynie." Zayn wanted to cry because it was so nice.

Zayn gave Liam a huge hug that lasted for a pretty long time. "Thanks, Liam." Zayn whispered. "Thank you, too" Liam whispered back. They pulled back and Zayn took out his brown paper bag. He reached his hand in and grabbed two heart shaped peanut butter and jelly's. He slid the one to Liam and unwrapped his own.

"Peanut butter and jelly is for kids." Liam argued. Zayn shook his head. "Just eat it." Liam laughed and unwrapped his heart shaped sandwich. He hummed in delight as he bit into it. Zayn smiled with a mouthful and took another bite.

"I like this sandwich." Liam said. "Yea, me too." Zayn agreed. After a few minutes of chewing, Zayn broke the silence. "Liam?" Zayn said looking down and his card Liam made him. "Yea, Zayn?" Liam looked at Zayn. "I like you." Zayn blurted out. Liam tilted his head. "Ok?" He laughed. "Like-Like" Zayn corrected. "Oh" Liam looked down at the card Zayn made him. "I like-like you too, Zayn." He smiled.

"Really?" Zayn said a little overly excited. Liam nodded. "Cool." Zayn said and they continued eating their sandwiches.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, and I know it sucks but I wanted to make it so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
